hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai
'Mirai '(ミライ) is a supernatural who controls the future as one of the three Clock Keepers, along with Kako and Akane. __TOC__ Appearance Mirai is a very small-sized girl. She has long brown hair tied in twin tails, which are each as long as she is tall, with a hair ornament (resembling the hand of a clock) at the ends. She wears a crown-like ornament atop her head, and has a long fringe on either side of her face. Her eyes are a dark turquoise, though they are rarely open as she is usually shown smiling or laughing. Mirai appears to wear three layers of clothing: a dark blue outer coat with a hood, a brown-coloured garment with a reddish trim in a diamond pattern, and a frilly long-sleeved white dress underneath. A small golden pocketwatch hangs from her collar, with a pair of hanging ornaments on either side, attached to the front of her cloak. She wears black clog-like shoes with "one" (壱) inscribed underneath. Mirai is usually made to wear gloves to prevent her from using her powers, though she is not shown wearing them during the series. Personality Mirai is mischievous, cheerful, and energetic. She enjoys turning time forward with her powers, and appears to consider elderly and wrinkled people cool. Mirai speaks in a somewhat childlike manner, referring to herself in the third person. According to Akane, Mirai's main trait is being dim-witted. She is also a glutton, likes grooming herself, and very nimble. Akane likens her intelligence and speed to that of a mouse, which seems to be true since they are able to catch her using a strategy that Nene used on her hamster. However, Mirai does have a serious side, as seen when she is unable to turn Nene's time forward, and immediately realises the implications of this. Abilities Number 1's Powers Mirai governs the future as the third of the three Clock Keepers. Like the other Clock Keepers, a clock face appears above or on the target of Mirai's power when she turns their time forward. Mirai is often shown directly moving the hands of these clock faces to manipulate time. Mirai is able to turn time forward for whatever she touches, causing objects to decay, window glass to break, and potted plants to grow into trees. She can also turn middle or high school students into elderly people, though their bone and facial structures do not change. In most cases, the people affected remain in the same clothes as before (with the occasional addition of a walking cane), but Kou has a different outfit after she turns his time forward, and is able to use new skills he will learn in the future. Despite her childlike appearance, Mirai is very powerful, only becoming tired after turning much of the school's students into elderly people. Hanako also notes that not many supernaturals aside from the Seven Mysteries would be capable of such things. However, she has difficulties turning time forward for people with exorcist lineage like Kou, who only gets aged several years rather than decades. Also, Mirai cannot turn time forward for people who only have short lifespans left, and they appear to be rendered unconscious instead. Mirai is very swift, easily evading capture by Akane, Hanako, and Nene. Though Kou manages to catch Mirai at one point, she still escapes by using her powers on him. Akane's power to stop time does not work on Mirai. However, Mirai can be trapped by a lightning cage, such as the one Kou is able to generate in the future. Kako is also able to undo Mirai's changes by reversing time, on an individual basis or for the entire school. In addition, as Mirai needs physical contact to use her powers, she cannot use them if she is wearing gloves. Trivia * Her favourite snack is agar-agar (kanten) jelly. * Her latest concern is that Nene is the only person she cannot make wrinkly. * Mirai's pocketwatch appears to make an audible ticking sound, which gives away her position in the candy bag in the Student Union room. * "Mirai" is pronounced identically to "future" (未来) in Japanese, though it is written in katakana (ミライ). * Mirai also appears along with Akane in the back cover extra comic of the Afterschool Boy Hanako-kun volume. Navigation Category:Seven Mysteries Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Supernatural